My Prince Charming is Called Red Hood
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: "My heart tells me I love him. My head tells me I'm crazy, he's a murderous vigilante. He tells me to make up my damn mind." JayxOC
1. Chapter 1

Do every feel like your parents force you to do activities they use to do when they were young. No, then count you self lucky, if yes then you know how I feel. My mom forces me to go to dance class every Saturday.

I wake up to a bright and sunny Saturday. I get up and rub my eyes andI push my red-brown hair out of my face. I get up to go to my window and stare at Gotham below. Oh how beautiful Gotham looks in morning, so peaceful and innocence. Now back to Saturday dance classes. My mother thinks I go every Saturday but really I go and hang out with my parkour friends.

I move away from the window to my closet. I pick out a three quarter red jacket, roomy grey jogging pants, a black tank top, and grey high tops. I peer out my door and yell at my mom. "I'm going to dance class mom, bye"

"Have fun sweetie don't forget your phone" she says from the kitchen I guess. Before I leave I put my phone in my back pocket. I go out my window on to my fire escape. I climb until I reach my roof. My mother doesn't worry when I leave out the fire escape. She always thinks I climb down not up.

When on my roof I jump from my roof to the neighboring roof to the left. I jump the next four roofs to the left until I reach the roof of my friend Piper. Piper is my Japanese-American parkour friend with purple dyed hair. She's the one who got me into parkouring, she also my best friend at school. When I reach her roof I see her stretching. "Hey Piper" I say to her.

"Hey Alexandra" she says standing up. She wears a white tank top, over it is a purple loose tank top, black jogging pants, and black high tops.

"I told you to call me Alex" I say hugging her.

" I know I just want to annoy you" she sticks out her tongue. "Mom still thinks you go to dance class" she ask

"Dad still thinks you go to piano" I say in return. We both laugh at the same time. We both lie to our parents because they will never approve of this.

"Hey ladies" says our best guy friend Blake. Piper and I both hug him. Blake has dark brown hair and is wearing a black t-shirt with grey writing on it, dark grey jogging pants and black high tops. "Ready to go" he says We both nod, then were off.

* * *

><p>We all go jumping and climbing all the buildings of Gotham not saying a word. Doing this relives all the stress of being a senior in highschool and the stress of our home life. We do this until late afternoon then we retire at Piper house playing Xbox until eight. My mom texts me to come home through the front door and not the fire escape so she doesn't think I'm a murderer. I say good bye to my friends and leave.<p>

I walk out of Piper's house looking around, Gotham at night isn't the nicest. When walking home I see drug deals going down, hookers getting pick up and a mugging. I try to keep my head up and walk a little bit faster. Just four blocks away.

I start to get cat calls from men twice my age. "Hey why don't take a ride with me sweetie" or "I can make your night darling". Just three blocks away. I decide keep my head down and keep walk until a hand comes over my mouth and pulls me into a dark alley. I try to scream and move but I'm paralyzed from fear. "Hey honey how's it hanging" says a raspy voice who smells like cigarettes. I hear him bring out a pocket knife and aim it at my throat. "What should I do to you." he ask I start to move a little but the knife comes closer to my throat. "Kill you ,or feel you up until you beg me to stop" I cry a little when he says a this.

"How about you get your ass kick" says a younger male voice. The creepy man holding turns around shaking. In front of me stands Red Hood sitting on a fire escape. He hops off and walks towards us with a certain swagger ( yes I said swagger)."I'm s-sorry man here take her." The creepy guy push me to Red Hood.

"You think I'll forgive you for almost killing a innocent girl?" Red Hood says. I go to stand behind him, I'm no coward but I'm not denying his services , He save me. Red Hood punches him in the face breaking creepy guy's nose.

"Leave now and be happy I didn't do worse" Creepy Guy runs like a mad man.

"Thank you" I say once Red Hood turns around.

"No problem sweet cheeks" I feel him smirking even though his face is covered by a red helmet. I give him a look and turn around to go back home when his hand catches my wrist. He pulls me back to him and I'm close to his chest. His other hand goes to the small of my back. "Let me take back home swe-"

"Alex" I say cutting him off. I move away from him. "I'm capable of going home by myself" I say.

"Really?" he grabs my waist and shoots a grappling hook (I guess) to the roof. I put my arms around his neck as he pulls us up. "I wasn't really asking" he says once were on the roof.

I put my hands on m hips. "Do you always kidnap girls like me?" I ask

"Only pretty ones. Where do you lived sweet cheeks?" he ask

"First don't call me sweet cheeks, and second four roofs down" I say pointing that direction.

"Than lets go"

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes and four roofs down later<em>

Me and Red Hood reach my roof five later not saying a whole word to each other. "Bye sweet cheeks, hope to run into soon"

I nod to him and he turns away.

He might be a jerk and flirts (badly) with me, but he saved my life. "Hey" I say. He turns around. "Thank You" I climb down from the roof onto the fire escape. On the way down way down I hear him laugh a little.

I jump onto my bed face first and groan into my pillow loudly.

"Alexandra is that you, I told you come through the front door." my mom says from the living room next to my room.

"Sorry Mom!" I say back.

This was such an interesting day .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like chapter one of my story. Please review it makes me happy when you do and sad when you don't. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is not edited, it will be soon.**

I wake up Sunday with the thoughts of last night still fresh in my mind. I stay in bed all day only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom. I wasn't really up to going into the Gotham city streets. Later around five I called Piper to tell her about last night.

"Oh my god Alex all this happed to you? I feel so bad I should of let Blake walk you home" Piper says sadly

"Its ok Piper I'm ok" I say trying to reassure her.

"Yeah cause you were save by batkid"

"Oh yeah…"

"So tell me again who save you? The hot one or the other oldest one?" Piper says

"Red Hood" I say firmly. The thought of him creeps back into my mind. The times when her flirt with me and when he save me. His flirtatious remarks were not all I remember of him. His tall strong build (compare to my weak and lanky build), and the way he touch me (in a none pervert way). I try to shake away the thoughts of him away.

"Oh good the hot one. Did you sleep with him? You know as a token of thank you."

"No Piper, no I didn't" I hear her grunt in the background. "I'm no whore. I want to save my virginity for some one special" I say sternly.

"Ok, ok you got me there"" I hear Piper's mom call her for diner. "OK Mom be there in a minute. I'll see you tomorrow Alex"

"Bye" I say. She hangs up and I lay in my bed. Piper thinks Red Hood is the hot one? Ok.

Before I know it my eyes grow heavy and I fall asleep.

The next morning to my alarm clock, it reads 6:00. Yay time to go to school.

I go to my bathroom clean up then go to my closet to pick out an outfit. I settle on red skinny jeans, a blue shirt with red strips, a blue cardigan, and brown ankle boots. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and put on some bangles.

I grab my large brown purse and phone and head out. "Bye Mom, love you" I yell out before I leave.

By the time I reach the street I see Piper waiting for me. She's wearing a blue plaid shirt, with a blue tank top, blue converse, and rip jeans. Her purple hair was slightly covered with a grey beenie. A very different outfit from her parkour outfit.

"Hey Al ready to go?" Piper says.

"Yeah" I say. She puts her arm around me and drags me toward school. Yay! (I say sarcastically)

Five minutes later we arrive at school. The huge building of death, my hell, four years of stress, the place were I can't be my self. Finally my senior year. The front of the building addedSome days I wish Blake was here, not in a private school cross town.

"Alex clam down its the finally year" Piper puts her hand on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Pi-" I get cut by a loud engine.

We turn around and a black Lamborghini pulls up sharply on the curb. All the teens going into the buildings turn their heads. The Lamborghini's suicide doors open and two young men come out. Whispers and giggles came from the girls, grunts came from the boys.

Out from the car came Jason Todd and Timothy Drake. "What the hell, doesn't Drake go to private school?" said a girl behind me."

"Not anymore I heard he transfer" said another.

Q"Oh my god Alex that's Jason Todd!" Piper says jumping up and down. "He's my #1 crush in front of Red Hood"

Ugh I can't stand Jason Todd. I'm not into the bad boys.

Jason wore a grey shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and black boots. All the girls behind me freak out when he gets closer to us. Timothy walks out of car ignoring Jason.

"Your welcome asshole" Jason says.

"Whatever" Tim says.

Jason winks towards my direction (which a huge group of girls where) they and Piper giggle loudly causing Jason chuckle a little.

The bell rings indicating the start of school. The girls whine as they walk away grunting. Piper pats my shoulder implying she leaving. I however stood in my spot staring at him.

Their was something alluring about him, familiar almost. Once he found out I was staring at him he quickly went into his car and drove away. I turn and left, rushing to science.

During science I zone out thinking about Red Hood and Jason Todd. It was killing me. Then suddenly I had an idea. Jason is Red Hood. It's clearly obvious, they both have similar builds and when Jason saw me he ran like he knew me. I never talk to him like ever, I repeat never talk to him.

Oh shit, I just solve who Red Hood was. Damn.


End file.
